Toi aussi tu étais un heros
by linoa07
Summary: [ONESHOT] La derniere bataille a eu lieu, de tous les combattants il n'y a que trois survivants... mais dans quel état, un qui a tout perdu, un fou, ... et un dernier qui ne supporte plus sa vie! Il s'agit du dernier chapitre du tome 7 selon moi .


Toi aussi tu étais un héros.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'ultime bataille avait eu lieu, une semaine que le Survivant dormait dans une chambre de St Mangouste. Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, personne ne savait comment, les seules personnes présentes avaient été Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks, Peter Pettigrow, Bellatrix Black, Drago Malefoy et Tom Jedusort. Seuls trois d'eux avaient été retrouvés vivants, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, le trio gryffondorien était depuis maintenant une semaine à St Mangouste et personne ne savait quel était leur état de santé, les guérisseurs refusaient de laisser transparaitre la moindre information.

D'après la rumeur, seul le Survivant n'était pas encore réveillé, et celle-ci n'était pas fausse: Harry était dans une chambre blanche, vide de toute décoration si bien qu'elle en paraissait presque sinistre, à l'image de son occupant.

Cette nuit là, Harry se réveilla enfin, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il se sentait si ... vide. Puis, il se souvint ... cette soirée sous la pluie battante, le combat, les morts ... . Harry connaissait le triste bilan: trois survivants dont un fou... . A ce moment, Harry compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter qu'on le considère comme un héros alors que les autres le méritaient plus que lui. Lui n'avait pas eu le choix, cette prophétie avait décidé de son destin. Mais Ron, Hermione, Neville, Tonks ... tous les autres avaient choisi de leur propre gré de l'accompagner, eux n'étaient pas obligé d'aller affronter la mort! C'étaient eux les vrais héros, c'étaient eux qui méritaient les honneurs.

« Accio parchemin. »

C'était décidé, il partait ... il partait tout de suite sans même attendre de voir Ron ou Hermione, se serait trop dur.

Harry s'appliqua un sortilège de désillusion qu'il avait appris avec Fol Oeil (celui ci avait été tué dans une embuscade avec Rogue, ce dernier avait été découvert dans son rôle d'espion) et pris la direction de la sortie. Une fois dans Londres, il regarda sa baguette, elle lui rappelait trop de souvenir, Poudlard, ses amis, cette nuit là... . Il pris la décision la plus dure de toute sa vie, ... il brisa sa baguette d'un coup sec et disparu dans la nuit. Harry Potter venait de renoncer à tout jamais à la magie pour aller vivre parmi les moldus, seul endroit où il pourrait rester anonyme.

Le lendemain, le médicomage de service sorti en courant de la chambre d'Harry, criant que le Survivant s'était enfui, laissant pour tout adieu une lettre pour Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. La communauté magique fut grandement choquée par cette nouvelle, beaucoup partirent à sa recherche, mais les autres avaient compris son choix... ce garçon avait vécu trop de choses, trop d'horreurs pour rester parmi eux et vivre une vie normale.

Lorsque Ron reçut la lettre, il était encore à St Mangouste, dans une chambre pas si éloignée de celle de Harry. Il hésita longuement, mais il décida de l'ouvrir.

Cher Ron, chere Hermione,

je suppose que vous l'avais compris, je suis parti... et je ne reviendrai jamais. Je n'ai pas votre courage et maintenant que je le peux, je fuis mon destin dans l'espoir de ne jamais le retrouver.  
J'ai ... nous avons vécu des choses trop horribles, beaucoup trop aussi bien pour notre age que pour tout une vie. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois tout défiler dans ma tête: toi, Hermione t'interposant entre Ron et Malefoy, prenant le doloris a sa place, te tordant et hurlant de douleur, ton visage se décomposant, puis délirant et perdant petit a petit la raison. Et toi Ron, fou de rage te jetant sur Malefoy, recevant les sorts qu'il te lançait sans broncher essayant toujours de le tuer... mais tu n'étais pas de taille, il t'a vite mis au tapis. Tu ne t'es plus relevé mais dieu merci tu es toujours vivant... tous n'ont pas eu cette chance.

C'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne peux même pas vous affronter, c'est ma faute si tout çà est arrivé. Ne me pardonnez pas, je ne le mérite pas, je ne mérite même pas la vie mais par respect pour ceux qui ont donné la leur pour moi, je vivrai... .

Je me souviens encore du visage de chacun d'entre eux à l'heure de leur mort: Remus, tué par Peter, me disant le sourire aux lèvres qu'il va enfin revoir James et Sirius puis murmurant a Tonks un dernier je t'aime; Neville, torturé par Bellatrix et avant d'être achevé d'un avada kedavra me suppliant de la tuer, de venger ses parents. Je l'ai fait, je l'ai tuée, j'ai utilisé un sortilège impardonnable celui de la mort sur Bellatrix Black... et je n'en ressens aucune honte. Puis Tonks, après avoir tuer Malefoy s'éffondrant d'épuisement, de souffrance du aux nombreux sorts qu'elle a reçu... elle ne se réveillera jamais. Et Ginny... désolé Ron je n'ai pas su protéger ta petite soeur... je n'ai pas su protéger la femme que j'aime... . Et enfin Peter... il a tué mes parents, il a tué Remus et pourtant, il s'est retourné contre son maitre alors que sa victoire était imminente et s'est mis entre Voldemort et moi, prenant a ma place le sort de mort et me sauvant ainsi la vie. En tombant, il a juste dit qu'il avait payé sa dette. Pourquoi cela m'étonne t il? Après tout c'était un gryffondor, c'était un maraudeur... bien que déchu, je lui pardonne tout parce qu'il a eut le courage de choisir de faire face à son destin.

Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils sont morts à cause de moi et de cette prophétie faite par cet insecte à lunette. Ils ont fait face à leur mort et sont partis en héros. Je ne peux endossé toute cette gloire qui leur revient. Dumbledore disait que se sont les choix qui font d'un homme ce qu'il est... aujourd'hui mon choix c'est de fuir, de disparaitre de ce monde, de vos vues. J'ai vécu, j'ai vu et j'ai fait trop de choses, je n'en peux plus alors, Ron, ...Hermione (si tu peux un jour lire cette lettre) adieu. Vous serez à jamais mes amis, les meilleurs que j'ai eu et que j'aurai. Vivez vos vies, vivez heureux dans ce monde maintenant en paix. Ne pensez plus à moi, ne me regrettez pas.  
Harry.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre, on pouvait voir des larmes couler des joues de Ron. Puis, il se leva de son lit, sorti de sa chambre, il prit un chemin qu'il semblait bien connaitre et entra dans une nouvelle chambre qui elle, contrairement aux chambres de Harry et Ron était décorée avec de jolis rideaux rouges sombres aux fenêtres, une petite plante sur la table de chevet.(1)

Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien aujourd'hui? demanda Ron lui faisant un baiser sur le front et serrant toujours la lettre dans sa main.  
Monsieur Weasley, vous savez bien qu'elle ne vous reconnait pas, vous n'etes pas en état de vous lever, retournez dans votre chambre! ordonna le guerisseur de service passant par là.  
Je sais Monsieur mais je veux juste lui lire quelque chose et je repars promis.  
Ron lit la lettre à Hermione, celle ci ne montrait aucun signe qu'elle comprenait mais quand il eut fini sa lecture, Hermione le prit par les épaules le regarda dans les yeux ... mon dieu cela faisait plus d'un mois que Ron n'avait pas vu ce regard... et dit :  
Maintenant Harry est heureux.  
Ron la regarda estomaqué et voulu la questionner plus mais elle avait regagné ce regard vide qu'elle avait depuis ce jour la.

Quarante ans plus tard, dans un cimetière de la banlieue de Londres, un curé récitait les derniers sacrements:

Repose en paix James Tropet (2)...

Seules deux personnes restèrent se recueillir sur la tombe du défunt une fois la cérémonie finie: un homme et une femme, ayant tous les deux dans les cinquante cinq , soixante ans(3). L'homme s'avança sur la tombe, y posa une lettre et murmura « Tu vois Harry, on ne t'a obéit, on ne t'a pas oublié et on ne t'oubliera jamais. Bon voyage, passe le bon jour à tout le monde de notre part la haut, on ne tardera pas à vous rejoindre! » finit il par plaisanter. Puis il ajouta d'un air grave « Tu sais, toi aussi tu étais un héros. » Il se retourna vers la femme derrière lui et sourit lorsqu'il la vit pendant une seconde ou deux regarder la tombe d'un air grave elle aussi avant de retrouver son air perdu.

Ils sortirent du cimetière et disparurent au coin de la rue. Ils avaient dit adieu à leur ami qui toute sa vie, avait été tourmenté tout çà à cause d'une fichue cicatrice!

FIN

(1) avez vu compris le rapport entre les chambres? Hermione en a une décorée, comme les parents Londubat

(2) vous ne croyez pas que Harry allait garder son vrai nom tout de même çà aurait été trop facile de le retrouver!

(3) Comptez lors de la bataille finale ils sont en 7 ieme année donc ils ont 17ans. 17+40 ça fait 57


End file.
